


The Essential

by Mari_Lace



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Prima classificata al contest "Over the ends, over again" indetto da Fiore di Cenere sul forum di EFP."Il soggetto sperimentale 135, distante pochi metri, gli si avvicina pericolosamente.Quella piccola scimmia dal manto arancione è la tua unica speranza – al contempo un enorme pericolo per il ragazzo.Punti la Sig Sauer, ma esiti."Cos'è a definire chi siamo? Il nostro corpo, la nostra mente? Ciò che siamo in grado di fare?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Holly Short





	The Essential

Note 

NB: il cambio di persona tra flashback (al centro) e presente è voluto, serve per creare più/meno distacco. Può piacere o meno, ma almeno saprete che non è stata una distrazione.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ciò che conta davvero 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Piove.

Le gocce ti confondono la vista, ma indovini comunque la scena di fronte a te: Artemis è a terra.

Il soggetto sperimentale 135, distante pochi metri, gli si avvicina pericolosamente.

Quella piccola scimmia dal manto arancione è la tua unica speranza – ma rappresenta al contempo un enorme pericolo per il ragazzo.

Punti la Sig Sauer, ma esiti.

Quella non è la tua Neutrino; se colpisci la scimmia, finisce tutto.

D’altra parte, se _non_ lo fai…

Abbassi lo sguardo; la pioggia si è raccolta in varie pozze intorno a te. In una di queste intravedi il tuo riflesso.

Sotto il cappuccio scorgi un viso bruno, capelli rossi a spazzola, un occhio nocciola che contrasta con il celeste dell’altro…

Non sei cambiata poi così tanto.

_«Capitano, abbiamo individuato la base di quei fanatici»._

_«Perfetto. Dov’è?»_

_«In superficie. Una città dell’Italia centrale»._

_Stupita, Spinella alza un sopracciglio. Si era convinta che la base si trovasse nei pressi di Cantuccio._

_«Non sarà facile ottenere i permessi per l’operazione» constata dopo un po’ con uno sbuffo. «Bene, me ne occupo io. Puoi andare, Alloro»._

_Ma ottenere l’autorizzazione non è poi così difficile; il Consiglio teme quel gruppo, è ben disposto a rischiare qualche agente in superficie pur di liberarsene._

_“Certo”, pensa Spinella, “anch’io sarò più tranquilla senza quei Fanatici dei Fangosi a piede libero”._

_Non immagina quanto le costerà._

_Sceglie quattro tra i suoi migliori agenti, tra cui Alloro, la sua recluta preferita – nonché unico altro agente femmina della Ricog –, sale con loro sulla navetta assegnatale e parte._

_~_

_Trovare la base è facile; in mezzo alle rovine di Viterbo, il laboratorio improvvisato dal gruppo spicca per l’integrità._

_Le sue difese sono praticamente inesistenti; probabilmente, ragiona Spinella, non si aspettavano di essere rintracciati tanto presto._

_Al piano di sopra, divide i suoi agenti; ne spedisce tre a perlustrare l’ala di destra, mentre si dirige verso quella di sinistra con Alloro._

_Nelle prime due stanze, trovano e immobilizzano una decina di scienziati; i loro insulti velenosi le scivolano addosso senza lasciar traccia._

_«Non potete fermare il progresso!»_

_«Non torneremo sottoterra!»_

_«Io credo proprio di sì, invece» sentenzia secca Spinella ammanettando l’ultimo fanatico._

_«Eravamo così vicini!» protesta un altro._

_Il capitano si guarda intorno. Addossate alle pareti del laboratorio vi sono almeno venti gabbie, quasi tutte vuote. Il suo sguardo s’incupisce, quando avvicinandosi scorge il cadavere di un lemure in una di esse._

_«Andiamo, Alloro. Abbiamo un’altra stanza da controllare» ordina secca._

_Non capirà mai come qualcuno possa essere tanto crudele con un altro essere, e il fatto che quegli esperimenti siano opera del Popolo l’intristisce ancora di più._

_“Noi dovremmo essere diversi dai Fangosi, e invece c’è un’intera fazione di Cantuccio che aspira a diventare come loro. Vivere in superficie non gli basta, vogliono proprio eguagliarli… e costringere tutti gli altri a fare lo stesso”. Scuote la testa con rabbia._

_Vede Alloro entrare nell’ultima stanza e si affretta a raggiungerla._

_All’interno c’è solo un folletto._

_«LEP Ricog! Arrenditi, abbiamo circondato l’edificio!» esclama l’agente, mostrando fiera le ghiande che attestano la sua carica._

_Il folletto, di spalle, non si gira subito; Spinella sente uno scatto metallico e punta la Neutrino contro il suo collo._

_«Cos’hai fatto?» sillaba con rabbia._

_«Oh, niente» mormora lui con un tono che al capitano non piace affatto. «Ho solo pensato che la mia creatura volesse sgranchirsi un po’!»_

_Mentre esclama le ultime parole, si sposta bruscamente di lato spalancando la gabbia che aveva davanti. Spinella spara, ma è tardi; un guizzo arancione e la gabbia rimane vuota._

_Non spreca un altro secondo e mira al folletto, aumentando leggermente la potenza della Neutrino. L’uomo cade a terra, preso in pieno petto._

_«Capitano, sta scappando!»_

_Spinella si volta di scatto. Stavolta riesce a cogliere qualcosa di più della figura arancione; somiglia a una scimmia, nonostante l’insolito colore acceso del manto. La vede raggiungere il corridoio e si lancia dietro a lei, gridando ad Alloro di fare altrettanto. Il folletto, tanto, impiegherà almeno un paio d’ore a riprendersi._

_~_

_La scimmia ha quasi raggiunto l’uscita dell’edificio; Spinella sa bene che, in quanto cavia di chissà quali folli esperimenti, deve essere esaminata da Polledro prima di poter essere lasciata in libertà._

_Lasciarla andare, quindi, è fuori discussione; purtroppo, però, non ha idea di come catturarla._

_Non ha reti con sé, solo la Neutrino e qualche razzetto di segnalazione. Non vuole far del male all’animale, ma sa che probabilmente non avrà scelta._

_Colpirlo non sarà facile, comunque; si muove a una velocità notevole._

_Spinella si ferma per prendere la mira. Non fa in tempo a premere il grilletto, però, che nell’aria risuonano due spari._

_La scimmia, illesa, cambia bruscamente direzione, puntando verso chi l’ha attaccata._

_Voltandosi, Spinella trova conferma ai suoi sospetti: è stata Alloro, che dev’essere giunta alla sua stessa conclusione. La vede sparare nuovamente in direzione della scimmia, che però schiva tutti i raggi._

_Salta ora a destra, ora a sinistra, ma è chiaro dove sta andando._

_Potrebbe sfruttare la cosa per colpirla al momento giusto… ma un minimo errore significherebbe il ferimento dell’agente. Mormorando un «D’Arvit», Spinella si lancia verso Alloro._

_La spinge a terra proprio mentre la scimmia le si getta addosso, e nel farlo mira e fa partire un colpo._

_Il dolore lancinante che avverte al braccio pochi secondi dopo l’informa che ha mancato il bersaglio._

_~_

_«Ripetimi ancora una volta cos’hai provato»._

_«Per la decima volta, Polledro, non è facile da descrivere. È stato come sentir esplodere ogni singola particella del mio corpo. In una parola, è stato orribile. E il mal di testa non vuole saperne di andarsene._ Per favore _, smetteresti di tergiversare per dirmi cosa d’arvit mi è successo?»_

_Il centauro esita per qualche secondo, Spinella capisce che non può aspettarsi niente di buono._

_Preoccupare Polledro non è qualcosa che possa fare chiunque._

_Il suo amico borbotta qualcosa d’incomprensibile._

_«Fammi capire quanto è grave»._

_~_

_Rimasta sola nella stanza, Spinella sente qualcuno entrare, ma non si gira._

_Istintivamente sa già chi è._

_«Non dovresti essere qui, Fangosetto»._

_«Pensavi che sarei rimasto davanti a uno schermo ad aspettare notizie? Sono qui per aiutarti, Spinella»._

_L’elfa sospira, voltandosi di tre quarti verso Artemis. «Non è giusto» scandisce._

_Lui si avvicina, incerto su cosa intenda._

_«Hai rischiato la tua vita- No, sei proprio morto, per salvare me. Non solo: è stato il mio occhio a condannarti. Sei appena tornato tra noi, Artemis. Dovresti startene a casa tua, con i tuoi genitori, non qui a rischiare_ di nuovo _tutto per me. Mi stupisce che Leale te l’abbia permesso»._

_«Non è certo venuto da solo» sottolinea una voce profonda dall’entrata._

_Leale raggiunge il centro della stanza e cerca lo sguardo dell’elfa. «Ti devo la vita, Capitano. Non posso ignorarlo»._

_Spinella sostiene il suo sguardo. Al suo posto, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto lo stesso… ma non è facile immaginare Leale al suo posto._

_«Se non ricordo male» interviene Artemis «non era solo per salvare te. C’era tutta l’umanità, a rischio»._

_«Sono felice che te lo ricordi, ma questo non cambia il fatto che non dovresti essere qui»._

_L’espressione di Artemis si indurisce. «Ricordo tutto, Spinella. Sono passati tre mesi. Sono di nuovo me stesso, anche grazie a te._ Soprattutto _grazie a te. Non mi perdonerei se ti lasciassi da sola in questo frangente»._

_«Artemis è mia responsabilità, Capitano. Non lascerò che gli accada nulla. So per esperienza che sarebbe più rischioso tentare di fermarlo che non lasciarlo fare, e in questo caso non posso dire di non capirlo»._

_Spinella abbassa lo sguardo, esausta. Sente che la presenza lì del giovane Fowl è sbagliata, ma non sa più come opporsi._

_Hanno passato molte avventure insieme, ma stavolta è diverso._

_In ogni momento difficile che ha attraversato in precedenza, c’era qualcuno da salvare._

_Cantuccio, i Fangosi, un lemure. Il mondo._

_Aveva sempre qualcosa a motivarla._

_Persino dopo la morte di Julius, quando avrebbe voluto soltanto fermarsi e dare sfogo al dolore, la consapevolezza che Artemis e Leale fossero in pericolo le aveva dato la forza di reagire, di continuare a lottare, non per sé ma per loro._

_Ma adesso è stanca. Non ha voglia di combattere ancora, è tentata di arrendersi._

_«Sai qual è il verdetto di Polledro, Artemis? Probabilmente sì. Vuoi che te lo ripeta?»_

_Il ragazzo resta in silenzio. L’elfa lo prende per un sì._

_«Sono senza magia. Non sarò mai più in grado di utilizzarla. Il morso del “soggetto 135” ha innescato nel mio corpo un rigetto magico, e iniziato una metamorfosi._ Tra poche ore sarò umana, _Artemis. Se non si trova il modo di impedirlo entro ventiquattro ore, il processo sarà irreversibile. E il modo non c’è»._

_Sospira amara. «Nel frattempo, non posso neanche tornare a Cantuccio, per “non rischiare contagi e allarmismi”»._

_«So che disprezzi gli umani, ma…»_

_«Non è questo il punto. Il punto è che non sarò più io. Io…» Spinella esita. «Non so che mi sta succedendo»._

_Artemis sorride amaramente. «Penso di saperne qualcosa, di cosa significhi vivere in un corpo diverso. Ma tu hai ancora una possibilità, Spinella. C’è una speranza»._

_«Se ti riferisci al catturare l’esperimento per farlo analizzare a Polledro così che possa trovare una cura» inizia l’elfa, «mi sembra piuttosto improbabile»._

_«Abbiamo svolto compiti più complicati»._

_«C’era di più in ballo»._

_Lo sguardo di Artemis si oscura. «La tua vita è importante, Spinella» afferma duramente._

_C’è qualcosa nel suo tono che le impedisce di contraddirlo._

_Scuote la testa. È vero, una speranza c’è. Una piuttosto labile, suggeritale anche da Polledro. Una che richiede una corsa contro il tempo, visto che dal morso sono passate già cinque ore._

_Si tasta il lobo delle orecchie, già meno appuntito rispetto a solo due ore prima. Si accorge di star tremando._

No _, decide,_ non è ancora arrivato il momento di fermarsi _._

_Raggiunge i due Fangosi al centro. «Siete qui perché l’avete rintracciato?»_

_Sul volto del giovane genio si disegna un sorriso. «Quella creatura ha buon gusto» dice. «In questo momento sta passeggiando per le rovine della Città Eterna, nientemeno»._

_«Tradotto per chi non è pratico di geografia dei Fangosi?»_

_«Roma. Visto che siamo probabilmente gli unici a possedere un’autovettura nel raggio di almeno cento chilometri, dovremmo raggiungerla in un’ora»._

_«Anche meno» precisa Leale._

_~_

_Leale ferma la macchina vicino a un palazzo con un enorme murales raffigurante una bambina con indosso un karategi, o almeno così l’interpreta Spinella. L’espressione triste del disegno la colpisce._

_Si sposa bene con la sua situazione._

_Vede Leale aprire il portabagagli; poco dopo, le passa un involucro scuro._

_«Cos’è?» chiede._

_Lui lo spiega, rivelando una mantellina nera._

_«La maggior parte dei romani si è trasferita nelle campagne, com’è successo in qualsiasi altra metropoli, ma rischiamo comunque di incontrare qualche vagabondo. Ho pensato che preferissi non metterti troppo in mostra»._

_Non ci ha pensato, in realtà, ma Leale ha ragione: nonostante tutto, è ancora_ _un’elfa, meno Fangosi la notano meglio è. Se non altro, se davvero riuscisse a tornare normale, il Consiglio avrebbe un rimprovero in meno da farle._

_Accetta il mantello e lo indossa, coprendo le orecchie – ancora appuntite – con il cappuccio. Le sta un po’ lungo, ma le sembra un buon segno._

_Artemis sta armeggiando con qualcosa che non riconosce. «Per di là» afferma poi, indicando un edificio a qualche metro da loro. «Il nostro obiettivo dovrebbe trovarsi oltre quell’isolato»._

_Spinella annuisce, rigida. Non riesce ancora a_ sperare _, ma è pervasa da un’agitazione inquieta._

_“Respira, soldato. Devi mantenerti lucida”, si ripete._

_«Artemis, tu sta’ dietro a me» ordina Leale, aprendo la via a entrambi. Impugna una Sig Sauer P320._

Sì, nonostante i lobi meno appuntiti e i cinque centimetri che hai guadagnato in sole sei ore, osservi il tuo riflesso e capisci che sei sempre tu.

Lo shock per il cambiamento improvviso ti ha impedito di riconoscerlo prima, ma ora ne sei certa: non è il tuo corpo a definirti, sono i tuoi pensieri e le tue azioni.

_Il che vale anche per Artemis._

Il Fangosetto l’ha capito molto prima di te, non è vero? Mettendo in conto di perdere il suo corpo, ti ha lasciato il necessario per procurargliene uno nuovo di zecca.

Una decisione freddamente logica, che tu non avresti mai potuto prendere.

Non ce n’è stato bisogno, non ti è stato dato il lusso di scegliere.

In fondo va bene così, decidi, _se questo non ti impedisce di salvare i tuoi amici._

Aggiusti la mira, benedicendo mentalmente l’assurda tonalità del manto del bersaglio.

Se fosse stato leggermente meno visibile, colpirlo a dispetto della pioggia sarebbe stato un problema.

Si avvicina ad Artemis, fa per avventarsi sul suo braccio – senti lo sparo rimbombarti in testa.

Lasci l’arma – il suo peso ti rallenterebbe notevolmente – e corri verso il ragazzo.

Trovi la scimmia accanto a lui. Non respira più.

Rilasci il fiato che hai trattenuto fino a quel momento.

Non ti piace uccidere, neanche in questo caso l’accetti del tutto – ma hai dovuto e lo sai.

Il morso di quella creatura ti ha resa _diversa_ , non c’è modo di sapere quali effetti avrebbe su un Fangoso. Quali _avrebbe avuto_ , visto che non potrà più nuocere a nessuno.

Ne carezzi distrattamente il manto; in fondo non è colpa sua.

Anche lei era una vittima.

_Farò in modo che i responsabili paghino anche per questo_ , prometti a te stessa.

Finalmente ti chini su Artemis; il suo cuore batte regolarmente, sospiri di sollievo.

La sua guardia del corpo, stesa qualche metro più in là, non si sarebbe mai perdonata il contrario.

~

Tempo un giorno, e sia Leale che Artemis si sono ripresi – vederli stordire con uno sfrizzagente dal Fanatico scampato alla cattura ti ha preoccupata, sul momento, ma non ha comportato nulla più di una temporanea perdita di sensi e due leggere bruciature.

Per fortuna, ti ha sottolineato Polledro quando vi ha recuperati, non sono stati morsi.

Vi ha accompagnati in Irlanda, alla tenuta dei Fowl, ed è al limitare di questa che sei ora, seduta a gambe incrociate accanto al tuo Fangosetto preferito.

«Sei sicura di star bene, Spinella?»

Fai un cenno d’assenso. No, non stai bene, non ancora; ma è solo questione di tempo, adesso lo sai.

Hai perso la magia, ma ne hai scoperta una più grande, e per questo devi ringraziare il ragazzo accanto a te.

«Anche se non tutto può essere risanato, a tutto si può sopravvivere» dici. «Non trovi che ci sia magia in questo, Artemis?»

Lui ti guarda incerto. «Magia… Puoi vederla così, immagino. Non è una definizione molto logica, però».

Ti scopri a ridere. Quel piccolo genio irlandese non cambierà mai, non importa cosa gli capiti.

«Cosa ho detto?»

«Non ha importanza».

Ti scruta in cerca di risposte; rinunciando a capire, sospira. «Cosa farai adesso?» ti chiede.

Già, te lo sei chiesta da quando Polledro ha emesso il verdetto finale; “non esiste una cura”, ti ha comunicato con voce spezzata dopo alcuni test. Ti sei quasi sentita in dovere di consolarlo, il che, a pensarci, è un po’ assurdo.

«Ho una mezza idea» rispondi enigmatica. «Certo non posso tornare a Cantuccio».

«Perché no?»

Il cipiglio confuso di Artemis ti stupisce. Non resisti e lo punzecchi. «Geniale come sei, non ci arrivi?»

Sposti lo sguardo sul paesaggio di fronte a voi; l’Irlanda era bellissima prima del disastro causato da Opal e lo è anche adesso. «Se tornassi, dovrei affrontare ogni giorno sguardi di compassione, pietà, forse addirittura d’odio per chi ricordo loro. Oltre a questo, non sarebbe molto comodo ora che ho raggiunto il metro e cinquanta. Tu dovresti saperlo bene».

Lo vedi assorto per qualche secondo; intuisci che sta cercando di richiamare i momenti passati nella città del Popolo.

«Pensavo avessi recuperato i ricordi».

«È così» conferma lui. «Solo che non tutti sono così vividi. Diciamo che le sedute con il Dottor Argon non sono la mia priorità».

Annuisci; «Comprensibile» commenti.

«Puoi stare con noi» propone Artemis dopo un po’. «Sono certo che mia madre ne sarebbe entusiasta».

Ti volti e lo guardi intenerita. «È gentile da parte tua, Arty».

«Quindi rifiuterai», indovina.

Sorridi. Se i problemi attuali del mondo non fossero stati ben più materiali, Artemis avrebbe potuto pensare seriamente a una carriera da psicologo.

Be’, avrebbe potuto pensare a praticamente qualsiasi carriera professionistica, in effetti.

_Eccetto quelle sportive._

«Pensavo di mettermi sulle tracce di tutti i ricercati nascosti qui in superficie. Chi sospetterebbe mai che un’ingenua Fangosa sia in realtà un membro della LEP? Per i primi tempi potrebbe funzionare, non trovi?»

Inaspettatamente, Artemis sorride.

«Come ci si aspetta dal Capitano Tappo. Possono anche modificare il suo DNA, il senso del dovere resterà immutato» decreta. «È anche per questo che hai la mia stima, Spinella. Ma se mai dovessi stancarti di dare la caccia a nani e folletti, ricordati che casa Fowl ti accoglierà sempre».

Ti alzi. «Me ne ricorderò» prometti sistemando il mantello.

Gli tendi la mano. «Ora devo andare. Polledro e Grana mi aspettano per chiarire alcuni dettagli».

Te la stringe.

«Buona fortuna, Spinella».

Mentre ricambi la stretta, pensi che è bello vederlo sorridere.

Il fatto che i suoi occhi non rispecchino più i tuoi ti provoca una spiacevole fitta al petto, ma ti ricorda anche che nonostante tutto Artemis _non si è arreso_ , ed è sopravvissuto.

Ti riprometti di fare altrettanto; non puoi certo dimostrarti da meno!

«È un arrivederci, Artemis».


End file.
